


Обработка

by 25Kill



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25Kill/pseuds/25Kill
Summary: Блум обрабатывает Валтору рану после очередной стычки с Чёрным кругом.
Relationships: Bloom/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Kudos: 9





	Обработка

«Love & Pet» был закрыт из-за нового нападения Чёрного Круга на Рокси, к счастью, Винкс отбили атаку и практически не пострадали. Кроме одного конкретного человека. Валтора. Если раньше он был самым сильнейшим и могущественным магом, то сейчас это описание походило скорее на гиперболу к нынешнему облику. Он потерял былое крепкое телосложение и был щупловатым, а во взгляде больше не читалось той самой опасности и хитрости. Нет, одна усталость и безнадежность текущего положения. Жалел ли он, что лишился своих сил? Возможно. Жалел ли он, что остался в живых? Абсолютно нет. В его жизни появился лучик солнца, ради которого он готов пойти на всё и защитить любой ценой. Блум. При первой встречи он считал её глуповатой и очень вспыльчивой девочкой, не смыслящей в происходящем. Было забавно наблюдать за ней и как она терпит неудачи, при этом страдая по своему блондинистому принцу. Забавно, как обычная заинтересованность переросла в чуть ли не зависимость. Просто фантастика, что рука не поднималась нападать на эту фею. Чудо, что после всех тех гадостей, он остался жив, при этом, его умудрились простить. 

И сейчас Валтор сидел на диване. Нервничал. Хоть его запас сил был велик и объём знаний позволял быть наравне с теми чудаковатыми парнями, но всё равно между ними была слишком большая пропасть.

― Ты меня поражаешь! Совсем головой не думаешь, ― причитала Блум, доставая аптечку первой помощи, ― взять и первым побежать в бой, а потом жаловаться всю дорогу: «Почему все шишки на меня полетели?! Вот гады! В следующий раз я им покажу! Ещё пожалеют, что связались с большим злым Валтором!» ― спародировала она его голос и сама же засмеялась. 

Валтор недовольно фыркнул. 

Пожалуй, теперь причина ясна.

Девушка развернулась и направилась с аптечкой в руках, к дивану, села.

Количество ударов сердца в минуту резко возросло.

― Давай, показывай, где болит.

Аут.

Блум тяжело вздохнула и аккуратно взяла мужчину за руку, разглядывая на наличие ран. Взгляд остановился на предплечье. Рукав уже был испачкан кровью, поэтому девушка, не думая, разорвала ткань и словила недоумевающее выражение лица потерпевшего.

― Купим новую или восстановим, - без доли сожаления она ответила. Конечно, когда дело касается шмоток Стеллы, тут нужно держать ухо востро и уметь отличить подделку от оригинала, обсудить цветовое сочетание, успевая параллельно обсуждать какие босоножки, туфли, могут подойти. А так, вне компании феи Солнца и Луны, Блум убавляла свою «пылкую страсть» к одежде. 

Фея взяла ватку и смочила спиртом. Только она хотела дотронуться до окровавленного места, как вдруг услышала:

― А, почему ты не можешь использовать магию? Ты ведь вроде говорила, что была целителем на полставки, ― Валтор попытался медленно отстраниться, но крепкая хватка девушки не позволила этому случиться.

― «Была»! Сейчас будет щипать, ― со всей сосредоточенностью она приступила к обработке. 

И не успел Валтор среагировать, стал жмуриться и заранее шипеть, как только промоченная ватка коснулась кожи. Но ещё он почувствовал приятный холодок. Приоткрыв глаза, сразу же покраснел. Блум со всей заботой, аккуратно проходила по ране ваткой и дула, чтобы не было так больно. 

Как только первый этап мучений прошел, мужчина не мог выдать и слова, ему оставалось откровенно пялиться на фею.

Что уж можно сказать, после того, как волшебная пыльца прошлась по его телу, то тёмное и демоническое нечто выветрилось в мгновение ока, унося за собой способность к регенерации. И каждый раз после битв или обычных потасовок (что случались со специалистами в первые пару дней, то позже у них были тренировочные бои), больше всего он боялся именно обработки ран и молился самому Великому Дракону, что бы в этот раз не было так больно. 

Не только Блум была в числе «врачей», но и остальные Винкс принимали участие. Однако самое грустное (или даже забавное) было то, что вся экзекуция превращалась в настоящую пытку и где-то в отдаленном уголке сознания билась отчаянная мысль обратно вернуться на Омегу. Стелла слишком сильно терла ушибленное место и небрежно наносила йод. Муза с Текной и вовсе отказывались, ссылаясь на неотложные дела. Флора едва сознание не теряла при виде крови, но сразу вспоминала про свои лечебные смеси и с любезностью предоставляла мужчине. С Лейлой было… Достаточно сложно. Настолько, что они практически не переговаривались, и магу приходилось самому заботиться о себе. Пожалуй, именно с Блум было хорошо, спокойно. 

― Но ты так и не ответила на вопрос! ― опомнился Валтор, когда фея уже начала смазывать другую ватку йодом. 

― Видишь ли, одно дело снимать заклятия с пикси, ведь тогда обстоятельства не требовали время на обдумывания действий, а совсем другое дело, когда так… Сидишь и… ― девушка задумалась, ― можешь помогать без магии, проявлять заботу. Или тебе неприятно?

― Конечно, приятно! Просто, я уже забыл такое понятие, как боль, что телу требуется время на восстановление и всё в таком духе, ― замялся он.

― Вот они, проблемы простых смертных, - горько усмехнулась она, а потом нахмурилась, ― сейчас снова будет щипать

Валтор сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, пытаясь не думать о боли, наблюдал за своей спасительницей и наконец-то, смог расслабиться, насладиться этим уединением, пока остальные из Винкс не вернулись.   
Ещё этак минут двадцать, мужчина сидел и терпел. Когда всё закончилось, Валтор, слегка нервничая, но все же обнял Блум.

― Спасибо, ― совсем тихо произнес.

Не в его характере было благодарить за помощь, даже когда Трикс в кои-то веки делали что-то полезное, он одобрительно усмехался и говорил на отвлеченные темы, вместо того, чтобы сказать такое простое, но приятное «молодцы» или «хорошо постарались». А сейчас, когда он уязвим, и понимает, насколько ценна жизнь, пытался, по крайней мере, благодарить всех, кто помогал ему. 

Блум довольно улыбнулась и похлопала его по спине. 

― Только в следующий раз подумай десять раз перед тем как «стать героем».


End file.
